


Birthdays are Special

by sammiejane



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Birthday, Community: rizzlesfanficchallenge, Fanfiction, Hope, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, Love Confessions, Multi, Suspense, Violence, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 15:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammiejane/pseuds/sammiejane
Summary: Maura has a birthday!!Jane planned something bigMaura's surprise shatters her worldJane is missingMaura is a badass





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is some tense situations. Kidnapping, violence! But, eventually, we get to some goodies!!   
> Enjoy the suspense!!!

The alley is dark, cold, and wet. Walk slowly, gun held high, don’t breathe too loud, Jane’s thoughts running through her mind. Every case that risks her life is always scary, tonight she was terrified. The case was so close to its end but the man she tried to arrest managed to run away, she saw him up until now, almost like he vanished. Still, she won’t give up.   
She stops in her tracks when she hears footsteps. Jane looks left and then right and turns around, but she doesn’t see anything. Turning around, Jane thought, was not a good idea. Because she had her back turned, the man was able to run up behind her.   
“Feel that detective?” The man’s voice was deep and frightening.   
He held his gun to the back of her neck, causing her to slowly bring her arm down, releasing her gun to his free hand.   
Stay calm she thought, she tried to speak but no words would come to the surface. Her neck hurt just as the man wrapped his arm around it, dragging her backward. He dragged her to a car that was parked just outside the alley   
He threw her on the ground and she quickly stood up, just then he punched her so hard in the face that she passed out as she fell back onto the ground. The man grabbed her handcuffs and cuffed Jane’s hands behind her back. He opened the trunk and carried her inside. He got into the driver’s side and drove away.

“Happy Birthday!” Maura’s mother said. She always called on Maura’s birthday.   
“Hi mother, thank you!”   
Maura smiled as she held the phone to her ear. She was still in bed, her day she thought, why not sleep in.   
“So, my darling what are you doing today?”   
“I am not sure. Jane said she was going to take me out to dinner with our friends, I am sure I have loads of paperwork waiting for me so my day will be full with that!” Maura laughed and there was a silence shortly after   
“Mom?”   
“Oh, sorry dear, happy birthday I am sure dinner will be great, I have to go.”   
“Bye mom” Maura ended the call and set her phone on her nightstand. 

Another dark cold place Jane thought. The pressure she felt on her cheek was throbbing and she went to reach for it until she realized her hands were cuffed behind her back.   
“UGHH!” Jane managed to squeak out.   
Her legs felt heavy and she could feel the ropes hard threads rubbing against her ankles. She was completely bound to this chair, stuck here in the dark. Her eyes weren’t blocked by anything but the darkness. 

“Good Morning Doctor Isles!” Korsak said as he held the door open for the blonde doctor.   
“Good morning!” Maura said her bright smile left Korsak feeling happy.   
“I hear it’s your birthday, let me buy you a coffee.”  
“I would never turn down a free coffee!”   
They both went to the Café. Korsak ordered two coffees and they sat together at a table.   
“Have you heard from Jane?” Maura asked  
“No, I thought she would have been with you. She had a rough case last night, I told her to get some rest I assumed she would end up going to your house.”   
“No, she didn’t come over. I bet she is still asleep! I will stop at her apartment.” Maura got up from the table “Thank you!” She said and walked outside. 

“Where am I?” Jane shouted. Her voice was much raspier she was tired and worn out.   
“Hello, ANYONE?” she continued to shout, panic set in.  
She knew better to panic, she knew staying calm was probably best, but she was unable to tell herself that. Her body ached from this position and her wrists were sore. A blow to right cheek made her lose her breath.   
“Shut up!”   
She heard the man’s voice shout. She slowly moved her head back to center the pain in her check started to burn and she could taste blood from when her tooth bit her lip.   
“What… do you want?” She managed to say.   
“What I want, is for you to shut up.”   
Jane tried to stay quiet, she held her breath. She looked up at the man, there managed to be some light coming through a small window. She could barely make out his face but he was tall, muscular and she knew he would kill her. She knew she had to stay quiet. Eventually, someone will know she is gone, someone will save her. I can’t die on Maura’s birthday. 

 

Maura knocked three times at Jane’s door.   
“Jane?”   
With no answer, she took a key Jane had given to her and unlocked the door.   
“Jane?” Maura shouted while walking to her room.   
She opened Jane’s door, bed was still made, nothing misplaced. She took out her phone to call Jane.   
“Straight to voicemail,” She said to herself.   
Maura knew at this moment, something was wrong. Her heart sank to her stomach and she called Korsak to inform him Jane never came home. 

“Ya know, you suck! You think you are strong and brave, well you aren’t” The man yelled at Jane.   
He enjoyed watching her flinch every time he would speak. She was weak and he wanted to take his time to enjoy her suffering. The man held her hair causing her head to tilt up. She was forced to stare into his eyes. Cold dark eyes, just like the alley and just like this place. 

Maura’s panic set in. She stayed at Jane’s apartment, frozen while cops had searched and found nothing. She noticed a picture on the wall in Jane’s kitchen. A picture of the both of them. It captured a great day they had and she burst into tears when she thought of it.   
“Maura, we will find her,” Korsak said placing his hand on her shoulder.   
“Please, find her alive,” Maura said her voice shaky.   
Just then, Frankie ran inside Jane’s apartment he quickly spotted Maura.   
“Maura, what is going on? Where is my sister?” He knew Maura didn’t know, it was his job to find out what happened, to investigate but his sister, the one he looked up too is now missing. Nothing made sense to him anymore.   
“Frankie!” Maura cried and wrapped her arms around him. 

“You should have just let me go” The man said as he finally let go of Jane’s hair.   
Her scalp was now stinging. Everywhere, hurts.   
“Why?” Jane cried.   
She quickly regretted her question just as the man kicked her leg, hard.   
“You were just following me, by yourself.” The man let out a laugh that frightened Jane to her core.   
“What kind of detective are you? Not call for back up, to randomly come after a man bigger than you, and you actually thought you’d catch me?” He paused for a brief moment, noticing Jane’s head move down tears were falling and he felt pleasure in the pain he caused her. He lifted her head back up by her hair,  
“Looks like I got you instead!”   
He let go again and Jane went back to looking down. I am sorry Maura, she thought as she fell asleep.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We still don't know where Jane is.   
> We don't know this man.  
> Jane's thoughtfulness was shown, and Maura wants nothing but to be with her.

Maura stayed with Korsak and Frankie as they briefed every officer in the precinct. They held themselves together so well, Maura thought for a second maybe it wasn’t Jane they were talking about. The thought of Jane not with Maura made her heart sink deeper. She fell into Jane’s chair and covered her face with her hand. All the words that were spoken in that precinct floated away and all she could hear were Jane’s words. Her husky voice, her laugh, the way her eyes got bigger whenever she wanted something. All she could focus on was the thought of Jane, she couldn’t understand anything else.   
After the briefing, all the officers went to search for Jane. Frankie walked up to Maura. His eyes welled up with tears that he had held in for so long.   
“Maura” He choked, “We will find her okay.”  
Maura looked up at Frankie. She saw his eyes glossy and his bottom lip quiver. Looking at him about to lose that cool guy image made her feel sick. Frankie was a brother to her and she couldn’t let him feel so defeated. She stood up and gave him another hug.   
“Frankie, you are strong, Jane is strong. We will find her!”   
She let go of Frankie and he was still holding his tears   
“I have to go search, can you stay here in the building? I need to know you are safe too”   
His concern for her was heartwarming, but she needed to be a part of this, she had to find Jane.   
“Frankie, let me come. Please! She is...” Maura choked “She is my best friend.” 

 

Waking up to a headache was the only pain Jane felt. Her arms and legs were numb. Her back was sore but it was a dull ache. She lifted her head up to see the man again, standing in front of her.   
“Please, tell me.” Jane managed to say practically whispering, “What do you want?”   
The man laughed   
“I want you to die. I want to get out of here and run, leave this stupid city.”   
Jane knew even if he killed her, no way he could just leave. He isn't getting off that easy.  
“You... I am a cop, you kidnapped me. If you kill me, they will come after you.” The roughness in her throat increased as she would talk. She was so thirsty. Another pain she had to endure.   
“Oh, I will get out of here. You, on the other hand, won’t. You will rot here!” He screamed in her face.   
It took everything in Jane for her not to flinch. She managed though and this made the man more upset. He kicked her so hard the chair took her body to the wet ground. She landed on her side, half her face stuck on the cold concrete. She started crying her tears were flowing out of her and she was unable to stop.   
“See what happens bitch, when you talk to me like that?”   
“Answer me!” He yelled   
She managed to form the words “Yes” through her tears and her sore throat.   
He lifted her back up, sitting her upright. He turned away and left. She was alone, again and what little light she had she couldn’t use. Her eyes were sore and red. Her mind wouldn’t allow her to register her surroundings. All she knew was she was stuck to a chair and trapped, possibly forever.   
“Maura” She cried out. 

Maura argued with Frankie about tagging along, eventually, Frankie convinced her to stay. She realized someone had to stay, she wasn’t a cop, and not much she could do. Feeling defeated, lost, and scared she went into her office. She had to do something, look through her most recent cases, find names or recall Jane complaining about a suspect. Something to help. She sat at her desk and began shuffling through papers. Just then, her office phone rang. She answered it and walked up to the front desk of the precinct.   
“These came for you,” An officer said as he handed her a bouquet of purple flowers.   
“They are beautiful, thank you,” Maura said. She brought them to her office and sat them down at her desk. She noticed the card sticking up through the bouquet. 

‘Maura, my best friend, Happy Birthday!   
Love always, Jane...   
PS meet me tonight your favorite place. I have a surprise’ 

Maura burst into tears. Jane had sent her flowers, beautiful ones. Her birthday was supposed to be a good one, now it is just a day, a very dark day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I have so far!! Let me know your thoughts.


	3. Gut Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the first time, Maura follows her gut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have trouble writing actual crime scenes and all but I am trying!!! So here is the next chapter, I really hope you enjoy. My goal is to get into more suspenseful writing, Enjoy!!!

Two days ago; 

 

“Maura finished processing the DNA, we found the guy who did this to that poor girl,” Jane said as she walked into the Bric.   
Jane handed Frankie a report Maura had found after running the man’s DNA.   
“He was her uncle, Louie Jameson.” Jane continued as Frankie read the file.   
“He has a long track record, mainly tickets and he was arrested for assaulting his ex-wife.”   
“Well, let’s get this guy,” Frankie said. He was eager to close this case and put this young girl’s murderer to justice. 

Korsak, Jane, and Frankie spent the day trying to find Jameson. Every lead was at a standstill.  
“The girl didn’t have much of a family.” Korsak pointed out after the lack of support he would get from them. Even her own mother was too drunk to notice she was gone.   
“It’s disgusting. We are going to find this guy.” Jane whispered to Korsak.   
All three went into their cars and hoped for a breakthrough.

“Jameson?” Jane asked remembering the name of the murderer they tried desperately to find.  
“I know it’s you!” She screamed.   
She was filled with anger, fear, and frustration. She started moving her hands, trying to break free from her own cuffs. She tried moving her feet trying to break free from the ropes. Nothing worked, she knew it wouldn’t but she had to try. She couldn’t die on Maura’s birthday. 

 

“It has been six hours, I can’t do anything. I feel helpless” Maura said after she finally broke down and called her mother.   
“Maura, the detectives are smart and they are good at what they do. Jane is strong. She will make it. You too Maura, you are strong.”   
Maura was amazed by how her mother paid attention to every word she said. Her mom loved her and she knew that, but her mom usually would be more concerned with herself than her own daughter. In this case, her mother was being there for her, protecting her.   
“Mom” Maura started crying, “I want to find her myself. I think I know who has her and I want to protect her like she protects me. I have to find her.”   
“Darling, be safe, please! Let them do their job.”  
“No, I have to save her.” Just then her sadness turned into resentment, for this man who had her best friend, and she wasn’t going to let him win.   
“Bye mom, I’ll call you later.” She hung up the phone and placed it in her pocket. She grabbed her keys and her purse and left her office and headed to her car.   
Maura remembered the pink gun she had at home. She knew how to shoot after practicing with Jane. This time she was going to use it, she was going to save Jane. 

The night before Maura’s birthday, Jane was working late at the precinct. Korsak noticed how red her eyes were getting, and how she would slouch at her chair.   
“Why don’t you head home?” He asked   
“I would protest this but... I am tired!” She laughed and Korsak joined in.   
Jane stood up and grabbed her jacket, “See ya” she said as she walked out.   
It was a chilly night but it felt good. The wind was cool on Jane’s warm skin. Just then she thought a drink would be nice, and she walked to the Dirty Robber. On her way there she saw a man arguing with a woman. She thought it was odd and walked over to the couple.   
“What seems to be the problem here?” She demanded as she flashed her badge.   
When the man looked up at her, she recognized him.   
“Jameson?” She asked   
At that moment, the man ran and she followed.   
**

 

Maura ran inside her house. She went to her room and opened a drawer in her nightstand. There was her pink gun, she laughed when she thought about Jane mocking her for having a ‘girlie’ gun. She put her gun in a holster on her hip and went through her files of their past case. She reviewed everything about Jameson and focused on finding clues of where he might be. She realized that the last place he was found was in an abandoned home.   
“That was his latest arrest,” She said to herself.   
She felt something in her stomach. Jane would call it her gut feeling, Maura was reluctant, never believed in a ‘gut feeling’ but, she was having one. She felt like she knew Jane was there and she was giving into that feeling. 

“I will find you, Jane.” She whispered   
She then went to her car and drove to the abandoned house.


	4. Maura saves the day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maura gets to the house.   
> Her fear is now anger   
> she will do anything to save Jane

The house was near a wooded area. No neighbors for miles and just sat there, left to rot. Maura parked a mile away from it, hoping no one would see her if the man was in that house. She walked slowly to it. Some of the windows were boarded up but she had just enough view from a small window that looked into the basement. Squinting, she saw a figure sitting in a chair, not moving,  
“Jane?” she whispered and she went for the front door.  
It was locked but all her strength built up and she kicked it has hard as she could break some of the wood off the door. She reached her hand in and was able to unlock the door and walked in. She grabbed her gun and held it like Jane would hold it. She thought of how strong and graceful Jane was and how she could confront anything. She thought about how she too can do this, she can save Jane just as Jane had done for her.   
The floorboards creaked and Maura tried very hard to keep quiet. She tried not to shake but her hands were trembling as she walked closer to a door that led into the basement. She stopped as soon as she heard the man’s voice coming from downstairs. Her whole body froze

“Stop fucking screaming! No one will hear you!” Jameson shouted and slapped Jane again across her already bruised face.   
“Please, just let me go. I don’t know. What do you want?” Jane pleaded. Her confidence was gone and she started to feel small. Her whole world was about to end and she couldn’t do anything to stop it.   
Jameson stood over her and took in everything he did to her. For hours she was tied to this chair, her body trapped in a sitting position. Her arms were weak and he saw the shakiness in them. Her face was swollen and bruised, bloody lip too. He admired what he did. He was proud of what he had done. 

Maura heard Jane’s screams. She was begging for her life. She heard the weakness in her best friend’s voice. She knew she had to be the strong one, had to save her. She opened the door as quietly as she could and walked down the stairs. Jameson had his back facing her and she tried hard to focus on him and not her best friend, otherwise, she would melt and she couldn’t fall apart this time.   
“Jameson!” Maura yelled   
The man was shocked and turned around. He didn’t have a weapon on him but he laughed as he watched this small framed woman point a pink gun at him.   
“What’s that going to do? Shoot glitter at me” He joked   
Maura stayed on him and she was ready to shoot but something stopped her.   
“Come on, shoot me.”   
“I will. You freak!” She yelled and she went for the trigger.   
“Maura!!” Jane screamed and her attention went to Jane.   
At that moment, Jameson was able to fight Maura for the gun. She tried hard to hold onto it, to fight back but he was much bigger than she was. They wrestled with it until Jameson knocked her onto the floor. She braced herself using her hands and noticed an ax leaning on the wall closest to her, she grabbed it as quickly as she could and swung it at his leg.   
“Fuck!” He shouted and dropped the gun. Maura grabbed the gun and stood up looking down at him holding his bleeding leg. She pointed it to his head.   
The noise of three gunshots echoed in the basement, stinging Jane’s ears. Maura shot Jameson in the head, her eyes were empty and her hands let go of the gun. It fell to the ground and Maura ran to Jane.   
“Maura” Jane cried   
“It’s okay, he can’t hurt you anymore.” Maura started untying the rope and freed Jane’s legs.   
“Jameson... He has the cuff keys.” Jane told Maura   
Maura went to his body and pulled out the keys had tucked away in his pocket. She unlocked Jane’s cuffs. Jane thought her arms were completely weak but she wrapped them around Maura so tight that Maura didn’t think Jane would ever let go, she didn’t want Jane to ever let go.   
“Jane” Maura started sobbing “I love you so much. Everything is going to be okay. I am here”   
They held onto each other for what felt like hours. “I am never letting you go, Jane.” 

Jane couldn’t remember much of her rescue. She woke up feeling groggy and her eyes were sore from the fluorescent lights. She was lying down on a bed and covered with thin blankets. She managed to focus her eyes on her surroundings and felt peace. She was in a hospital and she knew she would be safe.   
“Hi sweetie,” Maura said as she sat by Jane’s bed. She held Jane’s hand  
Jane looked at her. Her long blonde hair and green eyes, her smile. She was so mesmerizing just beautiful. And, she saved her.   
“Maura, happy birthday.” Jane let out a small laugh.   
“It’s almost over, just a few hours left.” Maura smiled at Jane “But I am so happy to be spending them with you, Jane. I will not leave your side, I promise.”   
“Maura, I was… I was going to tell you tonight that...” Jane froze and she started to feel her eyes water.   
“I was going to tell you something but now, I need to tell you”  
“What is it, Jane?”  
“Maura, you were badass today.” Jane smiled and Maura laughed   
“I love you too Jane.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this! It was fun to write!!


End file.
